


more, more, more (and more!)

by woobot (lu_woo)



Series: sweater [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jungwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Breeding, Bunny Hybrid Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Fluff and Smut, Heat Sex, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Puppy Hybrid Kim Jungwoo, Smut, Squirting, Watersports, pussy omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot
Summary: “Jungwoo,” Doyoung whines again, eyes meeting with the younger one who has finally pulled his mouth away from Doyoung’s neck.“Sorry,” Jungwoo giggles out, hands sliding out of Doyoung’s grip. “You were making a bunch of noises in your sleep and you seemed distressed.” Jungwoo turns on his side, pushing himself up on his elbow as he tilts his head. “Also,” Jungwoo bites down on his bottom lip, sucking it in for a moment before he lets it pop out and continues his sentence. “Your pheromones are really strong.”Doyoung nods, a hand sliding through his hair, nose scrunching up at the way his bangs are more than damp with sweat. “Yeah my heat is definitely here,” Doyoung breathes out.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Series: sweater [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116233
Comments: 20
Kudos: 540





	more, more, more (and more!)

**Author's Note:**

> { hello! this is a companion fic that goes with my dowoo twt au [⭐︎](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo/status/1254905378065842177) }  
> { you don't **have** to read it to enjoy this fic but it definitely adds to the magic!!} 
> 
> { **this fic is set in the world where _all_ omegas have pussies for reproduction purposes** so please please please if it makes you uncomfy for whatever reason, just exit out~ }

A kiss on his neck is what makes Doyoung’s eyes flutter, barely opening only to close again right away, drifting back into sleep. There’s another kiss, one that has Doyoung waking a little more, tilting his head to the side to allow the other to place another gentle kiss against his skin, slowly coaxing him out of his sleepy state. There’s a hand on his hip, arm draped across his front, a hand that’s been there, not newly holding him but his body just now being able to sense the warmth. It’s a gentle touch, fingers twitching against his bare skin, shirt having ridden up during the night. Even though the digits are barely touching him, they feel like fire on his already hot skin, a sensation that gets more and more overwhelming as Doyoung continues to come to. 

Eyes open slowly, back arching as the other runs his hand across Doyoung’s exposed stomach, nails skating along his skin, making his body shiver and even brings goosebumps despite his warm temperature. The fingers stop at his side, giving him a small tickle that has Doyoung gasping out a whine, hands immediately reaching for the slightly larger ones, grabbing hold of them quickly. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung whines again, eyes meeting with the younger one who has finally pulled his mouth away from Doyoung’s neck. 

“Sorry,” Jungwoo giggles out, hands sliding out of Doyoung’s grip. “You were making a bunch of noises in your sleep and you seemed distressed.” Jungwoo turns on his side, pushing himself up on his elbow as he tilts his head. “Also,” Jungwoo bites down on his bottom lip, sucking it in for a moment before he lets it pop out and continues his sentence. “Your pheromones are really strong.” 

Doyoung nods, a hand sliding through his hair, nose scrunching up at the way his bangs are more than damp with sweat. “Yeah my heat is definitely here,” Doyoung breathes out. 

Doyoung knew, they both knew, both talked about it for around a week now. Jungwoo had seen the little ‘X’s on the calendar hanging on the fridge and brought it up to Doyoung, wondering if the marks were what he assumed they were. Jungwoo had a hundred different questions, wanting to know the best way to be able to help Doyoung during his heat. Doyoung gave him the important things like making sure he stays hydrated (well making sure they both stay hydrated), making sure to keep him cool since it’s not only summer but he has the tendency to overheat and get sick, and even shyly asked Jungwoo not to tell him any of the domestic things that he might spit out during the worst of his heat. The most important thing that Doyoung wants though is just for Jungwoo to be with him. 

Now that the time is here though, Doyoung can’t help but be a little nervous. He has been for the last few days, mind racing with anticipation of spending his heat with Jungwoo for the first time, having someone truly help him for the first time in his life. Doyoung’s been off for the past few days, the preheat pheromones and odd feelings seemingly amplified due to his own nervousness. He’s had a weird desire to stick to Jungwoo, literally have any part of him connected to the younger one at all times whether it be holding hands, their ankles touching, their arms connected, _anything_. The want to be wrapped up in a blanket and cuddled despite the hot temperature outside and Jungwoo’s natural warmth he gives off. Doyoung knows it’s his body attempting to scent Jungwoo, his omega not exactly realizing that he doesn’t have to do that for the alpha to help him through this. 

Even right now as Doyoung feels like his body is going to melt from how hot he is, all he wants is for Jungwoo to wrap his arms around him and hold him. And despite the uncomfortable amount of sweat that’s beginning to form on his skin, Doyoung gently tugs at Jungwoo’s arm, signaling for him to come closer. Jungwoo blinks at him, not understanding until Doyoung holds his arms out and within seconds Jungwoo happily leans over and lets Doyoung pull him into a hug. 

Jungwoo is warm, a different kind of warmth that has Doyoung tightening his arms around him. There’s a steady flow of pheromones coming off of him, a mix between his usual rain smell and the slightly sharper spiced smell that Doyoung knows very well, one that has his toes curling up against the sheets. Jungwoo lets out a gentle hum, head tilting enough to capture Doyoung’s lips in the softest of kisses. One kiss turns into two and then three and then four but all of them stay the same delicate touches. Doyoung's hand slides up Jungwoo’s back, all the way up into his hair, fingers curling at the spot between Jungwoo’s ears, making the other gasp out against Doyoung’s lips. 

The scratches only last for a few moments due to Jungwoo choosing to deepen the kiss, making Doyoung’s hand slide out of Jungwoo’s hair and grab onto his shirt instead. Tongues slowly push against each other in a lazy battle of feign dominance. The fight is given up quickly, Doyoung allowing Jungwoo to take control, the younger one adjusting so he’s nearly straddling Doyoung. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung says breathily as he pulls away slowly, letting his head fall back onto his pillow properly, “Can you take my shorts off?” 

“Mhm,” Jungwoo says, tongue darting out to lick at Doyoung’s lips, slowly pushing his tongue in for a moment before moving away completely. 

Doyoung bites down on his lip as Jungwoo sits up properly, scooting down on the bed until he wiggles between Doyoung’s legs, hands tugging the fluffy blanket away. Before Jungwoo can even reach for Doyoung’s shorts, the older one is squeezing his legs shut the best he can with Jungwoo between them. Jungwoo lets out a laugh, gently patting at Doyoung’s thigh, giving it the tiniest of pinches to try and get him to relax. Doyoung simply lets out a groan, allowing his legs to fall against the bed, hands quickly coming up to cover his face that’s turning a different shade of red due to the oncoming embarrassment. 

There’s a possibility that Jungwoo won’t even notice, maybe he does but he won’t say anything. But Doyoung can feel the wetness between his thighs and he knows that he’s soaked through not only his underwear but his shorts as well. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to be shy about. Jungwoo has seen him wet before, has fucked him when he’s dripping slick onto his cock and the floor. Yet there’s something about this time that has Doyoung’s mind wanting him to hide and not let Jungwoo see. 

“Woah,” Jungwoo breathes out and Doyoung feels the butterflies in his stomach intensify. His thighs try to close but Jungwoo’s hands keep them open, pushing them up slightly towards Doyoung. “You’re soaked.” 

“I know,” Doyoung whines, hands rubbing at his face, letting them slide off as he feels Jungwoo’s hands slide down the backs of his thighs. “That’s why I need them off.” 

“Mm,” Jungwoo hums, gently pushing Doyoung’s legs up more towards his stomach. “You probably need something else too?” Jungwoo looks up at Doyoung, teeth biting down on his lip as the corners curl up into a grin. “You need me to fuck you, don’t you Doyoung?” 

Doyoung chokes out a whine at Jungwoo’s words, brows furrowing together and hands trying to reach down to give him a gentle smack at the question. “Jungwoo,” he whines, letting his hands fall against the bed when he realizes that he can’t reach Jungwoo in this position. 

Jungwoo raises an eyebrow at him, letting out a laugh that makes Doyoung swallow thickly. “Yes, Doyoung?” Jungwoo says sweetly but Doyoung can feel his fingers sliding down the back of his thighs, moving closer and closer to his crotch. “What do you want?” 

“I already told you-, ah,” Doyoung gasps when Jungwoo’s fingers push against his shorts, pushing the cooling wetness that comes from his soaked underwear and shorts onto his heated skin. “Take them off please.” 

Jungwoo runs his fingers up and down for only a second but it’s enough for Doyoung’s breath to hitch and his hips to twitch, wanting to push down against Jungwoo’s hand, body trying to follow the pleasure. His legs are pulled down and adjusted enough for Jungwoo to slowly wiggle the shorts off of Doyoung’s legs. Thankfully he isn’t a brat and also takes off his underwear as well, the sudden burst of cold air making Doyoung’s back arch and his chest to flutter in a quiet whimper. 

Doyoung’s arms shoot down, hands covering his crotch nearly as soon as Jungwoo tugs the clothing completely off of his legs. Instead of trying to move his hands, Jungwoo sits between his legs again, tongue darting out to lick at his lips as he looks at Doyoung. “Are you shy?” 

“Kind of,” Doyoung says quietly, averting his gaze to the side, focusing on the several polaroid pictures taped on the wall that they’ve collected over the last few weeks together.

There’s no reason to be shy, Doyoung knows and it’s slightly frustrating that he’s feeling this way. They’ve had sex plenty of times, more than Doyoung can really count. Doyoung has helped Jungwoo with his rut and Jungwoo was about to help him with his heat. Jungwoo has seen him in all different states of aroused and this was just another stage. What’s even worse is that it’s almost as if his mind and his omega are fighting with each other, his body reacting instantly when Doyoung returns his gaze to Jungwoo, feeling slick slide out of him at the sight of his alpha. 

Jungwoo’s hair is still messy from sleep, cheeks even tinted pink and Doyoung can see the imprint of the sheets in his skin. He’s in a simple black shirt and a pair of light blue underwear that’s loose around his thighs. It’s nothing special, nothing Doyoung hasn’t seen plenty of times by now but it doesn’t matter because that’s _his_ alpha. There’s no bond mark to make it official but his body knows that Jungwoo is his and it’s fighting with Doyoung’s mind that’s for some reason trying to act like he hasn’t gotten fucked and knotted dozens of times now. 

The thing is, Doyoung knows that Jungwoo has done more than his fair share of research on not only bunny hybrids but bunny heats as well. While Jungwoo may not have ever physically seen Doyoung in his heat, Doyoung knows that Jungwoo has read up enough on what to expect to, well, know what to expect right now. And he knows that Jungwoo would absolutely never judge him for the way his body acts and changes during this time. 

Slowly, Doyoung pulls away his hands, letting them rest on the top of his thighs. Doyoung watches the way Jungwoo’s face lights up a bit, body scooting forward closer to Doyoung. He feels exposed, the cold air running through his apartment hitting the wetness between his legs, making his whole body shiver. He expects Jungwoo to run his fingers through it, like he was trying to do earlier, but Jungwoo leans forward instead, crawling over Doyoung until their hips are almost flushed. Doyoung’s thighs hug Jungwoo’s sides, silently pulling him closer as his head leans back on the pillow when Jungwoo leans down and kisses him. 

The kiss nearly picks up from where they left off, Jungwoo shoving his tongue between Doyoung’s lips immediately, earning a gasp and moan from Doyoung. Arms wrap around Jungwoo’s shoulders as Jungwoo pushes his hands down against the bed more, making Doyoung sink slightly. It becomes sloppy quickly, Jungwoo’s lips becoming less coordinated, constantly missing Doyoung’s lips, tongues sliding against each other and drool collecting at the corners of their mouths. 

The kisses are intoxicating and Doyoung finds himself chasing and chasing Jungwoo when he pulls away even the slightest bit. With every meet of their lips, Doyoung feels his body slipping further into his heat, his mind finally starting to relax. The strong pheromones that are mixing together, Jungwoo’s quickly overpowering Doyoung’s senses definitely helps as well. The meeting of their elevated scents makes Doyoung wrap his legs around Jungwoo, ankles pushed against his lower back, gently pushing on him, trying to get him to become flush with his body. 

Jungwoo’s body stutters forward, hips pushing against Doyoung’s and the feeling has Doyoung’s eyes practically rolling back despite his already closed eyes. Unsurprisingly, Jungwoo is hard and Doyoung can’t help but rock his hips up, attempting to get his slick on the whole outline of his cock. Jungwoo lets out a moan at the feeling, teeth biting on Doyoung’s bottom lip, tugging it out slightly before he shoves his tongue back in his mouth. Slowly, Jungwoo lifts up a bit, only enough for him to steady on one hand, his other hand clumsily reaching down between them. 

Doyoung’s entire body lifts off the bed when Jungwoo’s fingers swipe across his clit. He feels his thighs tighten around Jungwoo, hips desperately bucking up in hopes of his fingers repeating the action again. Jungwoo does and this time it’s more than just a quick pass. His fingers push against his clit, rubbing slow but hard circles, motions that have Doyoung pulling away from their kiss, gasping for air. 

“Does it feel good?” Jungwoo asks, forehead bumping against Doyoung’s. 

Doyoung nods his head quickly, biting down on his bottom lip to try and hold back another moan as Jungwoo pushes his fingers harder against his clit. “So good,” Doyoung whispers out, arching his back and head leaning back. “Jungwoo,” Doyoung whines as his own hand moves down to meet with Jungwoo’s. 

As Doyoung’s hand pushes against Jungwoo’s, the younger one sits up slowly. Doyoung’s legs slide off to the side only to be quickly lifted up and pushed against his stomach again by Jungwoo. Doyoung whines, hand moving out from between his thighs to grab at the sheets, squeezing it as he watches Jungwoo stare between his legs. 

“You’re swollen,” Jungwoo says with a gentle pout, eyes looking up to meet Doyoung’s slightly hooded ones. 

“It’s normal,” Doyoung nods, toes curling up as Jungwoo lets his fingers slide down between his folds. “It only happens during my heat.” 

“I think I remember,” Jungwoo replies, letting his words trail off slowly. 

Jungwoo’s fingers slide up and down, pushing their way between Doyoung’s swollen folds, making him bite down on his lip. It’s gentle, Jungwoo’s fingers barely even moving but it’s enough for Doyoung to let out a breathy moan, one laced with a whisper for Jungwoo to touch him more. He likes the teasing, he likes it when Jungwoo takes his time but the more he does right now, the harder it is for Doyoung to keep it together. The harder it is for him to hold back the pleads for Jungwoo to shove his knot in him. 

Doyoung practically chokes out a sob when the gentle fingers get pushed into him, two at once and Jungwoo even curls them up at the end. The motion has Doyoung’s thighs wobbling, dropping down slightly, feet bumping against Jungwoo’s arm before his legs get pushed back up towards him again. Jungwoo moves closer, spreading his legs far enough to be able to lift Doyoung’s hips up, tugging him down onto his legs. The new position is a relief to his tail, not to have it squished against the bed, having space between him and the mattress due to the way Jungwoo has his hips lifted up. The new position also allows Jungwoo to push his fingers in more, sinking them all the way until Doyoung can feel his knuckles bump against him. 

“You’re so wet, Doyoung,” Jungwoo groans out, fingers spreading inside of him. “You’re leaking all over my hand.” Jungwoo’s fingers begin to thrust faster, making Doyoung moan out loudly, hips desperately pushing down onto Jungwoo’s hand. “If you’re already getting me this wet right now,” the alpha pauses for a moment as he pushes another finger in slowly, “I can’t wait to see how wet you get me when you cum.” 

Doyoung feels his whole body heat up at the statement. His arm lifts up over his eyes, fingers curling into his palm as he steadily grinds down against Jungwoo’s fingers. Doyoung wants to tell Jungwoo he’s not going to last long, wants to tell him to keep fingering him, to go faster and harder to make his orgasm come even quicker. The only thing he can get out though is a string of garbled moans and whines when Jungwoo angles his fingers just right to rub against his spot. It feels like heaven, something even better than heaven. Doyoung’s thighs begin to shake and Jungwoo takes it as a sign to move his fingers faster, quickly thrusting them in and out, spreading, twisting, curling up just right. 

His legs are being spread, fingers still in his pussy when Jungwoo leans forward, burying his face against Doyoung’s shoulder. Doyoung goes to turn his head, wanting to lean against Jungwoo but he quickly turns the other way when Jungwoo starts kissing at his neck. Doyoung arches his back at the feeling of Jungwoo planting wet, hot, kisses down his already sweaty neck. The kisses turn into licks and soon Jungwoo is licking long stripes along his skin, making Doyoung groan, quietly gasping about how he’s sweaty. 

Those licks turn back into kisses as Jungwoo kisses up his neck, tongue coming out to lick at the bottom of Doyoung’s ear, the younger one letting out a low growl against it. Jungwoo shifts his hand, turning it enough for his thumb to be pressed against Doyoung’s clit, making him gasp out due to the sudden increase of pleasure. Doyoung quickly moves his hand to grab at Jungwoo’s arm, squeezing it as he continues to rub his clit quickly, trying his best to make some sort of rhythm as he fucks him with his fingers. 

“O-Oh, _fuck_ , Jungwoo,” Doyoung gasps out, sharp breaths breaking up his words. 

Doyoung can feel Jungwoo grin against his ear, licking along the side before he presses his lips directly against his ear again. “Are you gonna cum?” Jungwoo asks as he curls his fingers up, quickly rubbing against Doyoung’s spot, making the bunny choke out a sob, thighs shaking harshly against Jungwoo. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna c-cum,” Doyoung groans out, “Fuck, fuck, Jungw-woo.” 

His orgasm builds and builds and builds so fast that Doyoung can barely even take a fucking breath before it hits him. His toes curl up, back arches, hips pushing down against Jungwoo’s thighs that he’s resting on. Doyoung digs his nails into Jungwoo’s arm, trying to get him to stop thrusting his fingers as his pussy clenches and spasms around them. Jungwoo stops, hand stilling for a moment before he pulls his fingers out completely. The alpha growls in Doyoung’s ear only to bury his face against Doyoung’s shoulder, biting down harshly as Doyoung continues to go through the motions of his orgasm. 

It’s intense, at least intense for an orgasm so early into his heat. He knows Jungwoo has something to do with it, his body becoming hypersensitive due to his alpha being with him. Jungwoo has his arms around him, hooked under his back and holding him in a hug as Doyoung’s pussy continues to pulse and contract. Even with Jungwoo groaning against his shoulder and Doyoung’s own heartbeat loud in his head, he can hear the mess he’s making. He can not only hear it but obviously feel it as well, the mixture of slick and squirt sliding down his pussy, pooling at the base of his tail and dripping off his cheeks. 

Doyoung is the one to pull Jungwoo off his neck, gently tugging on the back of his hair, pulling the younger one up until Doyoung can tilt up and kiss him. It’s instantly dirty, Doyoung’s tongue licking along Jungwoo’s lips until he parts them and lets Doyoung push his tongue in. The kiss only lasts for a moment, Jungwoo pushing himself up, hands sliding down Doyoung’s sides. 

There’s a giggle that comes out of Jungwoo as he scoots back, letting Doyoung’s hips gently fall to the bed. “You got me all wet, hyung.” 

Jungwoo sits up on his knees and with Doyoung’s hips lowered to the bed, he can see the large wet spots on Jungwoo’s underwear. The light blue fabric is now darkened in several spots. Doyoung can see little drops all the way out towards the outsides of Jungwoo’s thighs along with several moderately sized wet, wet spots that come together in the middle. Jungwoo’s cock is tenting in his underwear, the fabric of his underwear so wet that Doyoung can see the veins that run along his shaft, the wet underwear clinging to Jungwoo’s cock. 

“You should take them off for me,” Jungwoo says, tongue darting out to slowly lick at his lips. “It’s only fair since you squirted all over me and got me wet.” 

Doyoung lets out a noise that’s a mix between a whine and a moan, one that gets stuck in his throat and barely pushes past his lips. He’s well aware of how filthy Jungwoo’s mouth can get during sex but no matter how many times Jungwoo speaks his mind, Doyoung still finds himself with his stomach fluttering and pussy clenching at the words. 

Soon they’re both off of the bed, Jungwoo standing near the edge, hand rubbing against his cock, occasionally wrapping around it and pumping it through his underwear as Doyoung gets down on his knees. The floor is cold, delightfully cold against his hot skin, flush nearly tinting every part of him now. Doyoung sits on his knees, feet tucked under his butt, body tilted forward just enough to give Jungwoo a good view of his tail. Doyoung looks up at Jungwoo, feeling his body heat up at the sight of his alpha looking down at him. 

Slowly, Doyoung leans forward until his cheek bumps against Jungwoo’s hand that’s still wrapped around his cock. Jungwoo drops his hand, letting Doyoung press fully against the wet fabric, gently nuzzling Jungwoo’s cock. Eyes are still locked with Jungwoo as Doyoung tilts his head enough to press a kiss to Jungwoo’s crotch. He watches the way Jungwoo tilts his head, hand coming down to thread through Doyoung’s hair slowly, pushing on the back of his head to press him against his crotch more. 

Part of Doyoung wants to hurry up and take Jungwoo’s underwear off because the sooner he does that, the sooner he’ll get what he knows his body wants. The other part wants to keep his face pressed against Jungwoo like this, eyes beginning to flutter closed and his body taking deep breaths of the potent pheromones that are leaking out of him, desperate to be filled with Jungwoo’s scent. What’s even better is that it’s not just Jungwoo’s pheromones, it’s the both of theirs now due to Jungwoo’s cock being wet from Doyoung’s orgasm. The mixture of them together makes Doyoung sigh out in happiness, his omega happy that it was able to scent Jungwoo in one of the most important places. 

Lips press against the underside of Jungwoo’s cock, planting open mouthed kisses all the way up until he reaches the tip, body having to sit up more to reach. Doyoung closes his eyes, slowly letting his tongue swipe across the tip, circling it and even wrapping his lips around it. Normally he hates when Jungwoo makes him taste himself, often pushing his wet fingers in Doyoung’s mouth after fingering him or pulling out mid fuck to shove his cock in Doyoung’s mouth. Right now though, he doesn’t mind it and he eagerly continues to lick at Jungwoo through his underwear. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo whines out, nails scraping along his scalp as he pulls him back. “You can suck just take my underwear off first.” 

Doyoung nods, hands reaching up to grip at the waistband of Jungwoo’s underwear. It’s a slow pull and Jungwoo’s cock bounces out, hitting Doyoung on the cheek as his underwear is pulled all the way down his thighs. Jungwoo takes a moment to kick his underwear away, gently nudging it off to the side. Doyoung licks at his lips, unable to stop the moan that pushes past them or the way his knees spread against the floor, making his hips drop down and his pussy press flush against the cold hardwood. Jungwoo’s cock is wonderful, Doyoung’s thought so since the first time they had sex. It’s big, the only thing stereotype that the alpha has. Not only is it big but it’s rather pretty too, a soft pink color that compliments his soft skin and the pink of his lips. 

The sight alone of it has another heavy wave of pleasure beginning to rush through him. He feels a gush of slick slide out of him as he reaches forward, wrapping his hand around Jungwoo’s cock, delicate fingers tightening around it perfectly. Doyoung scoots closer on his knees, trying to keep his hips down enough for his pussy to continue being flush with the floor, the coolness doing wonders for his body. As soon as he goes to wrap his lips around Jungwoo’s cock, the younger one grabs his wrist, pulling his hand off of him. 

“Wait,” Jungwoo says, “let me sit down.” 

Doyoung lets out a whine, brows furrowing together and lips pursing out into a pout. “You should have done that as soon as I took your underwear off.” 

“Oh?” Jungwoo laughs out, hands sliding down his thighs as he spreads them, “Is the bunny getting impatient?” Jungwoo licks at his lips slowly, grin tugging the corners of his lips up, eyes once again locking with Doyoung’s. The older one bites down on his lip, watching as Jungwoo wraps his hand around his cock, wiggling it gently. “Desperate for my cock, little bunny?” 

Doyoung feels his cheeks heat up with a heavy blush. His cheeks heat up in embarrassment but the slick that leaks out of him is from desire, from pleasure at the thought of having Jungwoo’s cock in him, fucking him until his heat is over. “Shut up,” Doyoung hisses out, “You know I can’t help it.” 

Jungwoo’s hand moves away from his cock, letting it fall back onto his stomach as the younger one leans back, hands pushing into the bed. His legs are spread further, giving Doyoung more than enough space to fit between them. “Come on then,” Jungwoo says sweetly, “Suck my cock and then alpha will fuck you like you want.” 

Doyoung feels the air being sucked out of his lungs when he hears Jungwoo refer to himself as alpha. It’s not something he does often and more times than not it’s said in a cute, playful manner. Hearing it in this context though, has Doyoung’s head beginning to spin and his chest fluttering in a whimper. 

Slowly, Doyoung crawls forward until he’s nearly in the same position he was a few minutes ago. He’s tucked between Jungwoo’s legs, body bent forward enough to not only reach Jungwoo’s cock but to be able to show his tail off, and hand wrapped around Jungwoo’s cock, fingers curling around the base. Doyoung flicks his tongue around the tip, letting it circle the outside before he swipes his tongue right up the slit, drawing out a moan from Jungwoo. The hand in his hair returns, palm pushing at the back of Doyoung’s head, quietly encouraging him to continue. 

The stretch around Jungwoo’s cock is perfect. It’s enough to have Doyoung struggle a bit but not too much where he can't do much. Doyoung can take a little more than half of Jungwoo’s cock in before it hits the back of his throat, making his body twitch forward in a quiet gag. The younger one pulls out slightly, just enough for the tip to not be flush against Doyoung’s throat. Doyoung can tell that Jungwoo wants to buck his hips up, can feel the way his thigh twitches as Doyoung places his hand on it to steady himself. Doyoung tightens his lips around Jungwoo’s cock, letting his tongue lay flat along the underside, slowly pulling his mouth up only to sink back down. 

“Mm, Doyoung,” Jungwoo moans out, fingers curling in his hair more, letting the locks twist around his digits, tugging on the strands gently. “Feels so good.” 

Doyoung continues the slow but steady pace of bobbing his head up and down. His hand at the base of Jungwoo’s cock strokes what his mouth can’t take, doing his best to coordinate the two things, trying to make them as simultaneous as possible. It doesn’t take long though for Doyoung to become tired, jaw beginning to hurt due to the stretch. Not only is the stretch making him tired but the constant flow of pheromones that are hitting him over and over and over again, are making it hard to concentrate on literally anything. 

Jungwoo thankfully gets the hint, not needing for Doyoung to spell it out for him. Instead of pulling him off though, Jungwoo lifts his head up just the slightest, giving him enough space in Doyoung’s mouth to be able to thrust up gently. Doyoung moans out at the feeling, letting his body sit back on his heels as much as he can as Jungwoo fucks up into his mouth. It’s gentle, Doyoung knowing that Jungwoo is trying to be careful, not wanting to hurt Doyoung. But it doesn’t take long before Jungwoo becomes slightly more aggressive, tip of his cock hitting the back of Doyoung’s throat, making the older one gag out and cough, spit beginning to froth at the corners of his mouth. 

“You look so hot,” Jungwoo groans out, head leaning back as Doyoung looks up at him, eyes beginning to become teary from the consistent abuse to his throat. “Do you like it when I fuck your mouth, hyung?” 

Doyoung can only groan out, eyes fluttering closed at Jungwoo’s words. He lets his hips drop to the floor again, pussy pressed against the hardwood and Doyoung’s cheeks heat up at the feeling of a new gush of slick sliding out of him. Not only does he feel the wetness coming out of him but the wetness that has collected on the floor, a puddle that his pussy is sitting in, a puddle of his own creamy slick that’s leaked out of him. 

“I bet you can’t wait for me to fuck your pussy,” Jungwoo continues, fingers tugging at Doyoung’s hair, making him groan around Jungwoo’s cock, letting his head tilt back and eyes open to meet Jungwoo’s. “Are you ready for me to fuck you?” 

Doyoung nods his head the best he can with Jungwoo’s tight grip on his hair. As soon as he finishes nodding, Jungwoo slowly lifts his head up, other hand cupping at Doyoung’s jaw, helping him off his cock. Doyoung coughs, body lurching forward as he desperately tries to get as much air as possible. There’s spit spilling out of the corners of his mouth and some that’s pooled around the underside of his chin, frothed and white from the pace Jungwoo had set. Doyoung pushes out more spit that’s lingering in his mouth, making it hard for him to take the deep breaths that he needs, he pushes it past his lips, letting it slide down his chin until it strings down onto his bedsheets. 

They don’t share words as Doyoung pushes himself off the floor. The only thing they share is another hard kiss, Doyoung grabbing the back of Jungwoo’s neck and leaning down to meet his lips. Hands grab at his waist and Doyoung takes a step forward before he slides onto Jungwoo’s lap, moaning against the younger one’s lips as his pussy presses against Jungwoo’s cock. The feeling is maddening already and Jungwoo isn’t even _in_ him. The feeling of Jungwoo’s big, hot, wet, cock on his pussy is enough for Doyoung to pull his lips away, forehead bumping against Jungwoo’s as he grinds his hips down against Jungwoo. 

“Please,” Doyoung whimpers out, “Please, Jungwoo, I need it.” 

Doyoung feels his flush deepen on his cheeks at the way he’s begging. It’s only the first day of his heat and normally he doesn’t lose himself this fast. It takes several drawn out orgasms over the day for him to feel like this. Yet he’s only had one and his mind is already crying, begging, needing, Jungwoo to fuck him and knot him. It’s obviously because of the pheromones. A mix of both of them, a combination that Doyoung’s mind associates with being fucked. Not only that but Jungwoo’s scent is making his body aware that there’s an alpha near, an alpha that Doyoung is already very connected to, and knows that Jungwoo is very capable of breeding him. And with Doyoung in heat, that’s all his mind and body wants. 

“How do you want me to fuck you?” Jungwoo asks, breath tickling against Doyoung’s lips, voice slightly shaky as he rocks his hips up to meet Doyoung’s. 

“I don’t care,” Doyoung whines, sliding his head down to nuzzle against Jungwoo’s neck, sucking in slow but deep breaths, lips pressing the tiniest of kisses to his scent gland. “I just need you.” 

Jungwoo tilts his head to the side, letting out a soft moan at the feeling of Doyoung’s lips against his neck and the way his hips are still grinding down against him. Doyoung can feel Jungwoo twitch against his folds, tip of his cock brushing against his clit, sending shivers down Doyoung’s spine. There’s a gentle tap against his ass, Jungwoo’s fingers just barely grazing over the bottom of Doyoung’s tail, making it quiver in pleasure. 

“Lay down on your back,” Jungwoo says softly, fingers tapping against Doyoung’s hip, body leaning back slowly, allowing Doyoung to slide off of him easily. 

Jungwoo’s hands are on him the moment his back hits the bed, fingers curling around his hips again. They lift his hips up, much like they were earlier, only instead of Jungwoo setting them down on his thighs, Jungwoo lifts them up high enough for it to be slightly uncomfortable for Doyoung, back bent in an odd way he’s not used to. Doyoung parts his lips, ready to let out a string of complaints before he’s quickly shut up by the feeling of Jungwoo’s tongue against his pussy. The younger one is bent forward, body slightly pushed back to allow him to lick several long, slow, stripes up between Doyoung’s folds, lips wrapping around his clit and giving the sensitive spot a gracious suck that has Doyoung gasping out. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung groans out, hand reaching down to thread through Jungwoo’s hair, tugging on his hair probably harder than he should. 

His fingers linger in his hair, unsure if he wants to push him further against his pussy or pull him away so he can fuck him. It’s not exactly what he wants, he wants his cock shoved into him and fucking him until he gets that nice, big knot plugged in him but the way Jungwoo is eating him out, Doyoung can’t complain either. The alpha is making the filthiest of sounds, just like he does when they kiss, making all sorts of sucking sounds, wetness that’s able to be heard through the heaviness of Doyoung’s breathing. It’s a rather filthy sound and Doyoung knows he’s only getting wetter by the second, a combination of more slick leaking out of him and Jungwoo’s spit that’s mixing with it. 

Doyoung feels the tightness in his stomach begin to build up and he finally gives in, letting his hips relax and his thighs start to rest on Jungwoo’s shoulders. His hips buck up, thighs beginning to shake with the onset of his orgasm. The pleasure makes Doyoung choke out a moan, pleasure-teared eyes peeking down at Jungwoo as he drops his hand out of the alpha’s hair. Jungwoo has his eyes closed, cheeks pink and mouth busy working on Doyoung’s pussy. Though it’s like Jungwoo can feel Doyoung looking at him and within seconds of Doyoung looking down at him, Jungwoo opens his eyes, their gazes meeting and it makes Doyoung’s pussy _clench._

“W-Wait, Jungwoo,” Doyoung gasps out, palm pushing back against Jungwoo’s head, toes curling and thighs shaking quickly against his shoulders. 

Doyoung doesn’t actually want Jungwoo to stop but his orgasm is coming fast. Jungwoo doesn’t exactly stop but he pulls away slightly, tongue still flicking and swirling around Doyoung’s clit just at a slower pace, which drives Doyoung even crazier. “What?” Jungwoo says breathily, tongue pressing flat against Doyoung’s pussy and it’s what sets Doyoung over the edge. 

It’s as intense as it was earlier, perhaps even more due to the way his heat is rapidly spiraling down into full swing. His hips twitch in all different directions, the only thing keeping them from dropping to the bed is Jungwoo’s now tight grip on them. Doyoung feels the tears sliding down his cheeks from the pleasure and now the slight embarrassment knowing what’s happening. His eyes are still open, barely but enough to see Jungwoo and even through the blurriness of the tears still lingering, he can see the way his thighs are shaking against Jungwoo and the way he’s squirting on his boyfriend, streams of liquid going right onto Jungwoo's face, the younger one with his tongue out and eyes closed. 

“Oh,” Jungwoo says with a soft laugh when Doyoung’s orgasm finally settles. “Is that why you were telling me to wait?” Doyoung whines, nodding his head, arm moving over to cover his face as Jungwoo slowly lowers his hips down onto the bed. “It’s okay, hyung,” Jungwoo hums and his fingers wrap around Doyoung’s wrist, gently tugging his arm away from his face. Doyoung slowly opens his eyes to meet Jungwoo’s eyes. “I like when you squirt on me.” 

Doyoung’s chest flutters in a breathy moan at the sight of his boyfriend and his confession. Jungwoo’s bangs are wet, the younger one slowly pushing them back as they lock eyes. Much like his underwear earlier, the top of his shirt is wet, splatters of Doyoung’s cum littering the fabric in different spots and sizes. Jungwoo’s hands slide off of Doyoung, tugging the clothing off, tossing it off to the side. 

Doyoung feels the pleads beginning to bubble up in his throat again, his body already craving another orgasm, faster than it did earlier. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to plead to Jungwoo and the other is already lining his hips up with Doyoung’s, the tip of his cock pushing against his more than wet pussy. Jungwoo has one hand gripping at his cock, the other gently resting on Doyoung’s stomach, fingers curling up as he slowly pushes in. 

They both moan out in pleasure, Doyoung feeling his back arch off the bed and his pussy flutter and clench around Jungwoo’s cock, orgasm still lingering in his body. There’s the stretch that’s always there, no matter how many times they fuck, a stretch that only goes away after hours of fucking and knotting. Right now though, it’s been several days since they’ve had sex, both of them busy with work and Doyoung’s body rejecting any kind of sexual activity in the few days leading up to this. So this right now, even without Jungwoo moving, has Doyoung’s eyes rolling back in his head, a quiet, shaky laugh of happiness pushing past his lips. 

“You’re so wet, Doyoung,” Jungwoo moans out, his hips slowly starting to rock. The younger one lets out a growl that vibrates down to his hand that’s still lingering on Doyoung’s stomach. “I’m not gonna last long.” 

Jungwoo may have stamina, the younger one being able to fuck for multiple rounds, even going after a knotting, but he has nearly as many orgasms as Doyoung does. Doyoung blames it on his age, puppies fresh past puberty are always eager, always wanting to fuck, fuck, fuck and with Doyoung being his first omega, the urge is there even stronger. Doyoung’s absolutely not complaining though, he loves that he’s able to make Jungwoo feel good, able to make him cum multiple times in a row. It makes not only him feel good but his omega as well, knowing he can pleasure his alpha this good. 

Their lips meet in a messy clash, one of Jungwoo’s hands cupping at Doyoung’s cheek, the other holding onto his hip, arm wrapped underneath Doyoung’s body, holding him up off the bed as Jungwoo starts to fuck him. The kiss isn’t really a kiss at all, just a sloppy battle of pushing tongues together and teeth clashing, both of them unable to even bother to try. Doyoung wraps his arms around Jungwoo’s shoulders, tugging him down closer to him the best he can, not wanting to hinder the way Jungwoo is fucking into him. His nails dig into Jungwoo’s skin, the alpha not even reacting to the way his nails are dragging along his back. 

The pace that Jungwoo sets is maddening. It’s quick, hard, and he fucks him just like he needs him to. Over the past months of them being together, Jungwoo has improved an astonishing amount. The alpha used to never have rhythm, always just running off of pure desperation, body almost on autopilot, just doing what feels good. Now though, Jungwoo fucks like an alpha. He’s got the perfect pace for Doyoung, knows all the angles that can get Doyoung screaming out and knows exactly how his boyfriend likes it. Months of hours long sex where Doyoung guides Jungwoo how to fuck him and what’s the best ways have paid off perfectly and right now he’s in absolute bliss. 

Jungwoo doesn’t stay wrapped in Doyoung’s arms for long. He pulls back, sitting up straight, hands on Doyoung’s hips and eyes dark as he looks at Doyoung. The omega can see the heavy blush on Jungwoo’s skin, blooming all the way down to his chest, much like the one that’s filling out all of Doyoung’s body. The sight is fantastic, seeing his normally sweet faced alpha with sweat glistening over his skin and a rather animalistic look in his eyes, his alpha beginning to take over. 

Naturally, it isn’t long before another orgasm starts to build, making Doyoung gasp out a flurry of noises, his normally rather deep voice going up, up, up as the pleasure becomes almost too intense. What really gets him whining is the feeling of Jungwoo’s knot beginning to form. It’s not anywhere near as big as it needs to be but the slight bump at the base of his cock is enough to get Doyoung’s head spinning and his hips pushing down sloppily, desperately trying to get Jungwoo to push the knot in despite it not being the size it needs to be. 

Doyoung feels his whole body tense up as his orgasm hits him. His thighs squeeze around Jungwoo’s waist and his pussy tightens around him so hard that Jungwoo’s thrusts falter, almost having to stop due to the tightness. Doyoung lets out a sob, body twisting, trying to squirm away from Jungwoo as he begins squirting. He can feel it getting on his thighs, quickly sliding down his cheeks to soak his tail even more, and Doyoung can even feel some splashing up onto his stomach as Jungwoo begins to thrust again. 

“Messy, hyung,” Jungwoo giggles out, hand sliding down between them, thumb brushing against Doyoung’s clit. “You're squirting so much, way more than usual.” 

Doyoung lets out a groan, hands covering his face as he tries to catch his breath. They slide down slowly, Doyoung looking up at Jungwoo, teeth sinking down onto his bottom lip. “Please knot me, I feel like I might die if you don’t knot me.” 

Jungwoo hums, the corners of his lips curling into a grin, a hand returning to his stomach, pushing down slightly harder than earlier. “You want my knot?” Jungwoo asks, head tilting slowly and grin widening as his thrusts begin to go faster. “I know what you really want,” Jungwoo licks at his lips, hand on his stomach pushing down more. “You want me to breed you, don’t you, hyung?” 

Doyoung bites down on his lip, head nodding quickly. “Please,” he breathes out, “Jungwoo, _please._ ” 

Jungwoo doesn’t respond, the only thing he does is let out a growl and pull his cock out, much to Doyoung’s displeasure because he’s doing the exact opposite of what he asked for. Jungwoo isn’t out long, just long enough to grab Doyoung’s hips and flip him off, tugging his hips up and his other hand pushing Doyoung’s chest against the bed. He can feel Jungwoo’s leg bend up, knee pushing against his ass as he pushes his cock back in him. It’s a slow push in but once he’s settled, that lovely, lovely bump that’s now grown in size, rubbing against his folds. 

There’s a hard slap to his ass when Jungwoo starts thrusting. It starts off nearly the same pace as earlier, fast and deep and in the position that Doyoung is in now, Jungwoo is getting even deeper, able to pop his knot in and out of Doyoung. A hand wraps around Doyoung’s tail, making Doyoung choke out a sob when it gets pulled. It sends waves of pleasure all throughout Doyoung’s body, making it hard for him to keep his hips up the way they are and his knees begin to wobble. 

Along with the pleasure coming from Jungwoo fucking him, Doyoung feels another sensation of pleasure running through him. This one comes from the way his chest is pushed against the sheets, body rocking back and forth, dragging his nipples along the soft fabric. His nipples are usually sensitive, one of the most sensitive spots on his body, but during his heat they become another level. It’s normally not this bad, even during his first orgasm they weren’t tingling like they are now. Doyoung’s mind tries to figure out why they’re feeling this way, lingering on the edge of intense pleasure and pain. The only thing that comes to mind, the only thing on his mind is _Jungwoo_. 

Doyoung’s mind goes into overdrive the second he feels Jungwoo’s knot giving some resistance in him, taking a little more force for Jungwoo to pull out. “Jungwoo, please, _please_ ,” Doyoung whines out, trying to push his hips back against Jungwoo, attempting to push himself onto the knot. 

It’s at the point in his heat where Doyoung has completely spiraled downwards, tripped and fell right into the ways of his heat. It’s so much different than the other heats he’s had. There’s desperation but a different kind, it’s no longer him shakily thrusting the vibrator in and out of him until he physically can’t anymore, only to be left with his pussy throbbing and crying out to be fucked. Now he’s getting what he wants but his desperation is to be connected to Jungwoo, he _needs_ Jungwoo. Yes he needs to be fucked more, yes he needs to have another orgasm, yes he needs to be knotted but most importantly he just wants Jungwoo in all the ways he can have him. 

Jungwoo lets out a growl, one that’s so loud it has Doyoung’s knees giving out, an arm quickly wrapping around his waist to hold him up as Jungwoo thrusts particularly hard, popping his knot in him perfectly. The feeling has Doyoung gasping for air, hands grabbing at the sheets, tugging, twisting, pushing, desperately trying to hold onto them for whatever reason. He can feel his tail shaking just as fast as his thighs are as his orgasm hits him practically out of nowhere. There’s the wetness that is coming out of him, sliding down the backs of his thighs, even pooling around his clit before it sprays onto the bed only to soak into the sheets and begin collecting at Doyoung’s knees due to the amount. 

The feeling of warmth in him, the warmth that is so distinctly Jungwoo cumming in him is what sets off Doyoung’s mind, like it normally does during knottings, only this time everything is much more vivid and clear. Images of Doyoung round and big with bunnies is what fills his thoughts. Little details like Jungwoo and him sharing a kiss, Jungwoo’s hand rubbing at his stomach and smiles on their faces. Doyoung’s mind immediately gives him images of a bunch of tiny bunnies, so many and so small all laid out in little blankets. 

What brings him out of it, kind of, is a sharp pain on his shoulder. It’s enough to get him to yell out, shoulders falling towards the bed, trying to get away from the pain. However, Jungwoo’s teeth only sink further into his skin, making tears spill over in Doyoung’s eyes that are squeezed shut. Doyoung can feel Jungwoo gently rutting against him, hips rolling and his own thighs shaking against Doyoung’s weak ones. 

Jungwoo’s teeth don’t stay in him long, the younger one pulling away with a groan. “Sorry,” he says softly, a hand coming up to wipe at the drool that’s leaked out. 

“It’s okay,” Doyoung breathes out, letting his torso slowly collapse onto the bed more. “Fuck,” he whines. 

“You okay?” Jungwoo asks sweetly, hand rubbing against Doyoung’s side. 

“Yeah,” he laughs out shakily, “Overwhelmed but okay.” 

“Let me finish cumming and then we can lay down properly,” Jungwoo replies with a kiss to the bite mark now on Doyoung’s shoulder. “Ah, I should have gotten you water before we started.” 

“It’s okay,” Doyoung says, tilting his head slightly to look back at Jungwoo. “I’ll be fine until your knot goes down.” 

Jungwoo nods, a smile on his lips as he leans forward, struggling to meet Doyoung’s lips but does so enough to make it count as a kiss. 

Doyoung has lost track of not only time but pretty much anything that isn’t Jungwoo by the second day. The alpha has done a good job at making sure that Doyoung gets what he needs outside of being fucked. He’s gotten him plenty of water, nearly a dozen empty bottles of water laying along the floor and one being thrown there now as Jungwoo chugs the leftover one that Doyoung didn’t finish. He fed him simple but needed food between knots, forcing Doyoung to eat the whole bowl or plate of whatever Jungwoo has managed to find and make in the kitchen. Not only that but Jungwoo has done a surprisingly good job at keeping Doyoung cool, not wanting him to overheat. He’ll grab a cold towel, rubbing it along Doyoung’s body despite the whining and fussing about it being freezing at first. He’s even grabbed ice cubes and let it melt on Doyoung’s stomach as they fuck and shoves one in his mouth between orgasms. 

It’s not exactly clockwork but they have routines. Jungwoo will do his best not to work Doyoung up, letting his body do it for him. Then Jungwoo will give Doyoung what he wants, sometimes teasing him, drawing out several orgasms before he fucks him. Other times he’ll shove his cock in the second that Doyoung asks. It’s always rough, Jungwoo tugging at his tail, biting at all different places on his body, growling and groaning around his skin. Slaps against his ass, even a hand in his hair tugging on it as Doyoung’s pussy clenches around Jungwoo, body squirting out around his cock. Doyoung doesn’t know how many times he’s been fucked, how many intense and wet orgasms he’s had, how many times Jungwoo has shoved his knot in him, making Doyoung scream out in pleasure both from being knotted and from being filled up. 

Now though on the second day of his heat, Doyoung realizes that this heat is becoming very, very different from his usual ones. He has no idea what time it is or how long he’s been asleep for but what wakes him up is not Jungwoo’s fingers against his pussy like usual. Instead, it’s Jungwoo’s tongue against his nipple. Doyoung lets out a groan, hands coming up to try and push the other one away, the feeling being far too intense as Doyoung wanders in and out of sleep. Jungwoo doesn’t budge though and soon his hand begins to squeeze his chest, adding to the feeling of Jungwoo licking at his nipple. 

“Woo,” Doyoung groans out, back arching up into Jungwoo’s mouth. “What are you doing?” 

As Doyoung opens his eyes, Jungwoo looks up at him from his position, mouth popping off of his nipple and tongue darting out to lick at his lips. “Sorry,” he says sheepishly, “I couldn’t help it.” Jungwoo pauses for a moment, fingers pinching gently at Doyoung’s nipple, making Doyoung gasp out. “Hyung, is it normal?” 

Doyoung’s hand reaches up to rub at his eyes, trying to wipe the sleepiness out of them. “Normal for what?” 

“Your chest is swollen,” Jungwoo says simply, “And it smells weird.” 

Doyoung tilts his head, leaning it down enough to look at his chest. His teeth sink down onto his bottom lip at the sight. Jungwoo is right, his chest is swollen, nipples red and puffed as well and Doyoung doesn’t know if it’s from Jungwoo playing with them for who knows how long or from whatever reason is making his chest swell. It’s something that Doyoung has read about but it’s never happened to him, at least not that he’s aware of. Sometimes his nipples get puffy but it’s almost always a result of him pinching and tugging on them. This however, is way different. His nipples aren’t the only thing swollen but his whole chest, small little mounds perking up off of him. 

“I don’t know,” Doyoung says, head leaning back against the pillows as Jungwoo pinches at his nipple, tugging it up ever so gently, “This has never happened to me before.” 

Jungwoo’s face lights up at the confession and Doyoung watches the way Jungwoo sits up on the bed, hands falling into his lap and his ears perk up. “Really? That means this must be something special, right?” 

“I guess?” Doyoung laughs out quietly. 

Before Doyoung can get anything else out, Jungwoo leans down and captures his lips, hand cupping at Doyoung’s cheek. It’s gentle at first but quickly turns into something deeper, Jungwoo shoving his tongue in Doyoung’s mouth and body moving on top of him, practically straddling his hips. It’s barely anything, barely anything more than a make out session but it’s enough for Doyoung’s body to start working again. The heat begins, filling his body up quickly and soon he can feel sweat begin to collect on his skin. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo whispers against his lips, “I can smell you getting worked up,” Jungwoo says, grinning against his lips.

Doyoung nods his head, tongue darting out to lick along Jungwoo’s lips. “Yeah,” is all he says before he pushes his lips against Jungwoo’s fully. 

Despite the knot that Doyoung got before he fell asleep, his body is still very much in the middle of his heat. He’s still in the phase where no matter how many knots or rounds of sex, his body is still craving intensly for it. Doyoung knows it’ll be at least another day before his body starts to feel better, before his need for an orgasm is spread out more than just an hour. It doesn’t help now either that Jungwoo has been playing with his nipples while Doyoung’s been asleep, already getting his body started, quickly ready to get knotted again. 

Jungwoo wraps his arms around Doyoung, tugging him up off of the bed. He’s held in his arms only for a moment while the younger one lays down, effectively switching their positions. Despite Doyoung quickly beginning to lose himself, body going into that almost zombie like state, he climbs on top of Jungwoo, not needing the other to tell him what he wants. There’s no fingers in his pussy to stretch him out, there’s no need for it. Instead, Doyoung reaches down, grabbing onto Jungwoo’s cock and lines it up, slowly sinking down. 

Doyoung throws his head back, thighs squeezing around Jungwoo’s sides, knees pushing against his ribs and toes curling against his calves. It’s a wonderful feeling, one that has Doyoung’s eyes practically rolling back just at the feeling of Jungwoo’s cock in him. The older one tries his best to keep a steady pace, one hand on Jungwoo’s chest and the other on the bed, gripping at the sheets as he bounces up and down with the help of Jungwoo’s upward thrusts. 

It doesn’t take long for Doyoung’s body to start to give out, not even getting through an orgasm before his elbows wiggle and Jungwoo has to grab onto his hips. “Put your hands on my knees, hyung.” Jungwoo says between pants. 

Doyoung does as he’s told, leaning his body back, hands grabbing onto Jungwoo’s knees, wobbling until he finds a somewhat steady pose. Jungwoo’s hands are on his hips, lifting them up just enough for him to thrust up quickly, making Doyoung’s back arch and his head to lean back, lips parting in a loud moan. Though his body quickly seizes up at the feeling of Jungwoo’s hands sliding up his sides, all the way until his thumbs brush against his nipples. 

“J-Jungwoo, no,” Doyoung fusses, lifting his hand up from Jungwoo’s knee for only a moment, realizing that he’s far too unstable to hold himself up with one hand. “It’s too much.” Doyoung cries out, knees bumping against Jungwoo’s sides and pussy clenching around his cock. 

“They’re getting bigger though,” Jungwoo says in awe, almost as if he isn’t fucking up into Doyoung at a fast pace. “They’re so pretty.” 

Doyoung gives up on weakly attempting to get Jungwoo to stop, realizing that the other isn’t going to and even if he did, Doyoung can’t deny that may it be rather overwhelming, it feels wonderful at the same time. So good in fact that when Jungwoo squeezes his swollen chest with one hand and the other tugs at his nipple, Doyoung’s thighs shake and soon he’s lifting off of Jungwoo’s cock, body nearly falling backwards as he quivers with an orgasm. 

The omega is quickly lifted up off of Jungwoo’s knees with an arm around his back, lifting him up just enough so he’s not laying down anymore. Doyoung tries to squeeze his thighs shut when Jungwoo reaches his hand between them, fingers running through Doyoung’s squirting pussy. If there’s one thing he’s learned about Jungwoo during this is that the younger one seems to want to draw out as much as he can when Doyoung’s orgasming. His hands are constantly on him, swatting his hands away when Doyoung tries to stop him, fucking into his pussy to make him squirt more, anything really to draw out more and more and more cum out of the bunny. And the further Doyoung goes into heat, the easier it is to get him to squirt. 

“That’s a good bunny. Squirting all over me,” Jungwoo growls, pushing himself up slightly, the hand pulling away from Doyoung’s pussy only to use it to line his cock up and push it back in. “You’re so sexy,” Jungwoo says, shoving his face along Doyoung’s neck, making the other tilt his head to let him in more. “It won’t take long for my knot to come back.” 

“F-Fuck,” Doyoung moans, wrapping his arms around Jungwoo’s shoulders, pressing himself flush against him. “Please, Woo, please I need it.” 

“Yeah?” Jungwoo groans out, a hand reaching behind Doyoung, fingers curling around the underside of his tail, tickling the part where the fur meets his skin. “Do you know how much you’ve begged me to breed you? Do you remember it?” Jungwoo whispers against Doyoung’s ear, making him curl his fingers against Jungwoo’s shoulders, nails digging into the skin rather harshly. 

Doyoung normally has a strict rule of not reminding him of all the things he says when he’s fucked out. He’s gotten a little better, allowing their breeding talk to be giggled about shyly afterwards but normally Jungwoo is good and doesn’t bring it up. Now however, Doyoung wants to hear it, he wants Jungwoo to tell him how well he’s bred him, how much he’s filled him up over the last day and a half. How many countless times he’s cummed in him and how it’ll probably take weeks for it to all leak out if it even does. Doyoung needs it, he needs to hear how much his alpha wants to knock him up and fill him with bunnies or puppies or _whatever_. 

The thought alone has Doyoung’s pussy weakly squirting out onto Jungwoo’s cock, making the wetness between even more obscene, adding to the filthy squelches of Jungwoo’s cock moving in and out of him, mixing with squirt, slick, and cum. Doyoung can feel Jungwoo’s growl bubbling up in his chest, their torso’s flush together. Every thrust up that Jungwoo does, makes his chest rub against Doyoung’s nipples and swollen tits. It’s maddening and Doyoung can already feel another orgasm start to build at the overstimulation. 

Suddenly, Jungwoo pulls away, not very far but enough for their chests to part. Enough for Jungwoo to pull away from Doyoung’s neck and look down between them. Jungwoo gasps out, thrusts coming to nearly a stop and Doyoung opens his eyes, huffing and trying to rock his hips down against Jungwoo’s. 

“What are you doing?” Doyoung whines out, “Why’d you stop? I’m so close.” 

“Hyung, you’re,” Jungwoo pauses to lean down and swipe his tongue along Doyoung’s nipple, making him shiver. “There’s milk.” 

Doyoung’s eyes fall down between them, locking onto Jungwoo’s chest first. There’s barely anything there but Doyoung sees it, Doyoung can see the little droplets of white that are definitely not supposed to be there on Jungwoo’s own chest. Doyoung tilts his head down to look at his own chest now, Jungwoo having pulled away to let him look. His chest has swollen even more, nipples big and round, perking with tiny droplets of white accenting the brown. 

“Woah,” Jungwoo says in awe, “Doyoung, you’re lactating.” 

Doyoung feels his pussy clench around Jungwoo at the comment. There should be concern running through him, wondering why he’s suddenly lactating, something that Doyoung didn’t even know was possible. But all he cares about right now is getting Jungwoo to fuck him to his orgasm which is so painfully close. He lifts his hips up, dropping them back down against Jungwoo’s trying to get the other to start thrusting into him more. It doesn’t take much though for Jungwoo to realize that Doyoung doesn’t care that milk is currently running down his chest right now.

“Hyung,” Jungwoo whines out, pushing his face against Doyoung’s neck. “Hyung, I need to breed you.” 

“Please,” Doyoung groans, tilting his head to the side, “Please that’s all I _want_.” 

In a fluid motion, Doyoung is on his back, top of his head hanging off the bed as Jungwoo pushes his legs up towards his chest. His body leans forward, tongue lapping at Doyoung’s swollen tit, closing his mouth around the nub and sucking hard enough to have Doyoung choke out a sob. Jungwoo’s thrusts pick up at a rapid pace, the whole bed shaking and the back of it bumps against the wall with every movement. 

Jungwoo’s mouth isn’t on his chest for long, only enough to suck both tits hard enough for Jungwoo to pull away with a wet pop. Then his lips meet Doyoung’s for a brief second, the taste of milk making Doyoung’s nose scrunch up. Arms are wrapped around Jungwoo, pulling him closer as the alpha buries his face against Doyoung’s neck once again, hot breath tickling his skin. It’s so intense, the feeling being somehow far more overwhelming than the other rounds that they’ve had. Jungwoo is so close, his body radiating not only his hot body temperature but his pheromones as well that have Doyoung’s pussy squeezing around him, leaking out slick and squirt. 

“Hyung, I’m gonna knock you up.” Jungwoo says with a growl against his ear. “That’s what you want right?” Doyoung nods his head quickly, nails digging into Jungwoo’s skin as the alpha grabs his hips and lifts them up, angling them perfectly to hit his g-spot, making Doyoung squeal. “That’s what this is for,” Jungwoo pants, soft and sweet sugar voice now a few octaves deeper, sending all sorts of tingles down Doyoung’s body. “That’s what your heat is for, for your alpha to knock you up. I’m gonna do it,” Jungwoo says quickly, his words turning into a jumble in Doyoung’s mind. “Gonna fuck you and knot you until you’re knocked up with bunnies. I’m not gonna pull out until I know you’re pregnant.” 

“Oh my g-god,” Doyoung yelps as Jungwoo bites down on his neck, much much harder than usual. 

The sensation makes stars appear in Doyoung’s eyes and before he can even cum, Jungwoo is reaching down, hand between them and shoving his knot in him. The feeling has Doyoung’s entire body practically lifting off the bed, Jungwoo still attached to his neck, teeth digging in deeply. His thighs are shaking uncomfortably around the younger one, pussy squirting out around Jungwoo’s knot as he cums in him, cock twitching and throbbing hard. 

Jungwoo pulls away slowly and Doyoung’s chest rises and falls quickly as he takes fast and shallow breaths, his body trying to overcome the power of his orgasm. Jungwoo’s lips are red, much redder than usual and Doyoung flinches when Jungwoo’s fingers reach out and swipe against his neck, pulling back to look at them. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung whines out. 

“I didn’t bite the spot,” Jungwoo pants out, wiping his fingers on the bed and Doyoung doesn’t even bother to make a fuss about it. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to make you bleed.” 

“I’m fine,” Doyoung nods, eyes closing for a moment as Jungwoo takes his other hand, fingers gently wiping at the tears that have slid out of the corners of his eyes. “Holy fuck that was-” 

“Amazing,” Jungwoo finishes, shifting his hips slowly, his cock and knot moving enough in Doyoung to make him hiss out. “Sorry,” Jungwoo says softly. 

There’s an odd feeling that overcomes Doyoung. For a moment he thinks it’s another wave of his heat starting but even in his blissed out state, he knows it’s far too soon for it. His thighs squeeze around Jungwoo as the younger one begins rocking his hips, just enough for Doyoung to feel it, something they’ve learned they can do during a knotting. The feeling only intensifies the odd pressure in Doyoung’s body but it’s a confusing one mixed with pleasure and something he’s never felt before. 

Jungwoo leans down for a kiss, one that is soft and sweet as he rocks his hips, Jungwoo pushing in enough every time for him to pull back enough to be considered a thrust. It only takes a few times before Doyoung feels a familiar gush of warmth in him. Jungwoo groans out as he cums more in Doyoung, cock throbbing and twitching in him. It’s what makes the odd sensation in Doyoung bloom into something that he never would have expected. 

As Jungwoo’s cock continues to fill him up with spurts of cum, Doyoung feels his body go into some type of bliss state. It feels like he’s floating and soon Jungwoo is gasping out his name. “Doyoung,” the younger one says, pushing himself up back onto his knees. 

There’s a warmth all over his body, one that hits every corner and every tiny bit of space in Doyoung. “Mm?” He asks, eyes fluttering to look up at his boyfriend. 

“You’re peeing on me,” Jungwoo blinks. “I think?” 

Doyoung’s little state of bliss wavers for a moment as he feels the warmth flood the space where their bodies meet. It’s wet and definitely different from his squirting. It’s a lot too, pooling down around Doyoung’s tail and he can feel it soaking his thighs as his body does it’s own thing. The wavering doesn’t last for long and soon Doyoung is diving right back into this new state of happiness his body is in. It’s a little state where those domestic visions come back and they’re even more vivid than before. 

“Mine,” Doyoung mumbles out, toes curling against Jungwoo’s thighs. “Marking you. Bunnies do that.” Doyoung breathes out quietly, not even bothering to be concerned with the fact that he’s peeing on his boyfriend and instead letting the bliss of the feeling take over. It’s obscenely warm between them, his pussy continues to soak the space between them as he marks his alpha, an action that Doyoung wouldn’t have ever imagined doing but right now it feels so right. His mind is so content knowing that Jungwoo is going to have his scent on him, a scent that bunnies only give to the ones they trust the most, the ones they consider a mate. 

Instead of saying anything, Jungwoo simply leans down and captures Doyoung’s lips again. Doyoung doesn’t know how long they kiss, doesn’t care how long they lay there, arms tangled with each other and lips sloppily meeting. There are times where Doyoung lets Jungwoo take complete control, his body going almost limp, mind choosing to wander back to those lovely, lovely images of him and his little bunnies. Jungwoo has them too, occasionally giggling against Doyoung’s lips, whispering to him that he thinks he did it, thinks he knocked him up. The conversation goes from cutely domestic to dirty after sometime, Doyoung running his hands through Jungwoo’s hair, nose bumping against his, whispering back to him to fuck him more just to make sure. Jungwoo happily obliges, barely letting his knot deflate enough for him to pull out, just for him to start fucking Doyoung again. 

Day four is when Doyoung feels like he can breathe again. It’s the day where they go a few hours before Doyoung quietly asks Jungwoo to stick his fingers in him, not entirely needing him to fuck him. Most of his heat symptoms have gone away, fading into just a little more than usual horniness. Their sessions are no longer Doyoung crying and begging for Jungwoo to go _faster_ or _harder_ but they’ve almost returned to their playful nature, a nice mix of laughter and just the right roughness. 

There’s a few things that haven’t gone away though, the main one being Doyoung’s swollen chest and milk. His chest is still swollen, not as much as it was before but it’s definitely still noticeable and the milk is still there (Jungwoo happily checks every hour or so for his own giggles). The other thing that’s very much present is the rather nasty looking bite mark on his neck, something that he’s examined nearly every time he goes to the bathroom. It’s dark, a combination of purples, pinks, blues, and yellow, the colors blooming in a decent amount of space on his neck. The big mark on his neck isn’t the only colored spots, Jungwoo has done a very good job at marking him all over, circles of bite marks littering his entire chest and arms and even his back. 

“So I read about your chest swelling up,” Jungwoo says happily when Doyoung returns from the bathroom, sliding onto the bed where his boyfriend is cuddled up in a blanket. 

“Oh yeah?” Doyoung hums, choosing to not slide under the blankets and lay on top instead. “What did you learn?” Doyoung reaches up, fingers sliding between Jungwoo’s ears, scratching his scalp slowly. 

Jungwoo hums happily, head tilting up for Doyoung to scratch more. “Well there’s a few possibilities,” Jungwoo pauses, peeking over at Doyoung who lets out a laugh, nodding his head for him to continue, “One is because of my pheromones. Something about alpha pheromones that kind of make the body go a little weird.” Doyoung nods his head again, moving his fingers down to scratch at the back of Jungwoo’s head. “Or two, you’re pregnant.” 

“It’s probably the first one,” Doyoung hums. 

“Well I thought so too!” Jungwoo says, “But then I read more about bunny heats and it said that you could either be pregnant or your body might think it’s pregnant but not really.” 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung laughs out softly. 

“Hyung,” the other whines, cutting Doyoung off, hand landing on his thigh, squeezing it gently, “What if I really did knock you up?” Jungwoo’s eyes go wide but not in a bad way, in a rather adorable puppy way, ears perking up along with his look. “I know you’re on the pill but accidents happen and-” 

Doyoung cups at Jungwoo’s cheeks, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. Jungwoo’s eyes flutter open as Doyoung pulls away, thumbs rubbing at his cheeks. “Then we’ll have some planning to do if that’s the case.” 

“Really?” Jungwoo says brightly, hand squeezing at Doyoung’s thigh more. 

“I mean,” Doyoung breathes out slowly, hands sliding down from Jungwoo’s cheeks. “It’s of course not ideal but,” Doyoung lets his words trail off into silence before he clears his throat and curls his lips into a smile. “If it’s with you then it’s okay.” 

Jungwoo lets out the highest pitched squeal that Doyoung has ever heard from the alpha and it comes with the other pouncing on him, jumping on top of him and pinning him to the bed. Doyoung lets out a gentle groan, eyes rolling at Jungwoo’s reaction. “Hey,” he says firmly, finger poking Jungwoo’s back. “If I’m not pregnant this is not an invitation for you to start trying to knock me up every time we have sex, got it?” 

Jungwoo pulls his head back enough to look at Doyoung, his head nodding quickly, ears flopping against his head. “Got it, Doie.” 

“Good,” Doyoung smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to Jungwoo’s nose. “Now off so we can get a shower.” 

Jungwoo nods, slowly pushing himself off of Doyoung until he slides off the bed, hands reaching out to grab onto Doyoung’s. “Can I play with your chest in the shower?” Jungwoo asks with a smile. 

Doyoung squeezes Jungwoo’s hands as he pulls himself off the bed. “Yes,” he says with a huff, “But not too rough okay?” 

“Or what?” Jungwoo asks as they walk to the bathroom. “You’re gonna ask me to fuck you?” he giggles, sticking his tongue out. 

“Yes, you brat,” Doyoung whines, hands wiggling out of Jungwoo’s hold only to reach out and tickle his sides, making the taller one gasp out in laughter. 

It’s a weird feeling, to be with Jungwoo like this. Never in a million years did he think he’d be with an alpha let alone someone as wonderful as Jungwoo. Even if they have a few things ahead of them that could potentially be scary, Doyoung knows it’ll be okay. If he’s with Jungwoo, everything will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> { a special thank you to my season anon on twt for all the chit chat that made this happen 🥰}
> 
> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
